


cosmic

by spangel



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangel/pseuds/spangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses you, and there are no words for this feeling, not in English, not in Minbari, not in any language spoken by any species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in an old file... it's unfinished, but I thought it was adequate enough to post. I also haven't watched an episode of B5 in two years, so it may be canonically inaccurate. /shrugs

It's been so long since she visited you in your dreams.

\--

"I loved you too," says Talia.

She kisses you, and there are no words for this feeling, not in English, not in Minbari, not in any language spoken by any species.

But this isn't real, and she never was, and... okay. "I know," you reply, "I know. I just wish... I just miss you."

Talia's giving you that look again. She's about to say _I miss you too_ or _I trusted you. You could've stopped this. You could've brought me back_ or _I'm sorry_. In these dreams, you can never tell what she'll say. Most of the time, she says nothing.

The discomfort in her eyes has faded, and she takes your hand, like - there's that feeling once again, that uncomparable feeling - kisses your hand, fingers, neck, shoulders, and she whispers, "You should."

Talia is (alive) (breathing) _(herself)_ dust when you wake up.

She has been torn out of you again.

All a human needs to feel love is testosterone, serotonin, oxytocin, vasopressin, and dopamine, mostly. Essentially, love is just a neurological trick. Fake. (Like... no. Not Talia not Talia _not Talia_.)

(Except Talia.)

What happens when a telepath falls in love? Why do you know this? You know how to command a space station. You know how to fly a fighter. Susan Ivanova: natural leader.

The answer is that no one knows what makes a telepath fall in love except the Psi Corps. The answer is that you do not even know what makes you fall in love, because you have the usual chemicals and then you have telepathy. Two telepaths fall in love. When they are intimate, it feels as if they have become one being.

You are only a scraping of a telepath, and yet, you know how it feels. Because of Talia, you know.

The answer is that you are so much more that Susan Ivanova: natural leader. You are so much more.

 


End file.
